


You Used To Wear Newspaper In Your Shoes

by SilverCrystal006921



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrystal006921/pseuds/SilverCrystal006921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my headcanon as to what Bucky said to Steve in Civil War and how it may have happened. First time writing a Cap One Shot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used To Wear Newspaper In Your Shoes

"You used to wear newspaper in your shoes..." – Bucky Barnes to Steve Rogers. Civil War: 2016.

There were many strange things that Steve's best friend Bucky Barnes did and Steve had often pointed them out to Bucky. In his opinion, each strange thing seemed to be stranger than the last but it wasn't until Steve woke one morning and made his way into the sitting room of the apartment that he and Bucky shared and caught side of Bucky sitting on the sofa and stuffing folded pages of a newspaper into Steve's shoes that he thought the dark haired man couldn't get any odder.

The blond stood in the doorway watching the other curiously for a moment before moving towards the couch to fall into place beside Bucky.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his expression torn between curiosity and amusement as he watched Bucky at work. Even with a task as simple as filling a pair of shoes with sheets of a newspaper caused a small cease to form between Bucky's brows – a sign that the dark haired man was concentrating, as though the task needed any level of concentration at all. Steve loved Bucky like this, however, the hard look of determination in his eyes as he looked up to smile briefly at Steve in greeting before slipping another folded sheet into the shoe.

"Stopping you from getting wet feet." He replied simply passing Steve the filled shoe as he picked up the other and began the process again. "This way you'll be able to tell if you've got holes in your shoes that are letting water get in." Steve was thoughtful for a moment, thinking back to the last time he had gotten caught in the heavy rain which had resulted in him returning back to the apartment completely soaked from head to toe, quite literally.

"Isn't that what socks are for?" He quizzed, raising a brow and pressing a hand inside his shoe that he was currently holding. "I think I would rather that my feet get wet, knowing my luck with all this paper in here I'll end up getting paper cuts on my feet instead."

"That's what socks are for." Bucky replied with a light-hearted scoff. "Besides at least now your shoes will fit you a little better." He added as an after thought, tucking a few more sheets into Steve's shoe and passing the other to him.

"Smart." Steve nodded and he looked up at Bucky with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Buck." He remained staring at the other for a minute, allowing his mind to wander slowly as he got lost in his thoughts. The past couple of months had been hard to say the least. After his Mothers death Steve had been certain that he would only feel alone but Bucky had prevented that to a great extent by moving in with him and although he missed his Mother undeniably so, he still had Bucky and that fact was a great comfort to him.

A few minutes past in which Steve sat thinking and he could see Bucky out of the corner of his eye watching him until the other had seemingly deemed Steve to have been thinking for too long and nudged him softly.

"C'mon," He started, pushing himself to his feet and running a hand through his hair to smooth it. "We'll go out for breakfast, get something at the café on the corner. You can try your shoes, see if the paper makes them any easier to walk in." He grinned chuckling as Steve pushed himself off the sofa as well, gripping the shoes tightly in his hand and shaking his head.

"This?" He said, raising the shoes in front of Bucky's face. "This is the strangest thing you've ever done." Bucky made a face at him and he turned to make his way back to his room to get dressed. Bucky was indeed strange but Steve liked him just like that. Bucky might have been strange but he was still his Bucky.


End file.
